It's Not Unusual
by CSI-catie
Summary: Natale is at school, Sara has made a mix CD. Who can blame them for getting a little frisky, and develop a new fate.
1. Shall We Dance?

**Hey guys, this is my first M rated story, and I hope its good.**

**Rated M for a reason, as this story contains/will contain sex scenes.**

* * *

_"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone.."_

Music was playing loudly at the Grissom residence. Both Sara and Grissom had the day off work, and Natale was at school.

"Who knew you were such a good dancer?" Sara said to Grissom, they were dancing together in the living room.

"I guess I just didn't like dancing, until I met you." He replied, but a moment later, Sara slipped on the rug, pulling Grissom down with her.

Sara began to giggle, he had landed on top of her, but then he rolled off.

"Gil that's so sweet. I didn't know what love was until I met you." She replied to him, in a sweet voice, as she tapped her finger on his nose.

**CSI:**

"I know some other things that are sweet." Grissom told her, as he lay on his side, just like Sara was.

"What? Name another thing that's a sweet as you!" Sara laughed, wondering what he was going to say to her,

"Well, for one thing, there's your ass." He said to her in a 'smooth' voice that told her he meant it, but just low enough for her to know she looked attractive to him.

"Seriously?" Sara replied, Grissom was so cute, and she knew he was ready to 'go'.

"Oh, yeah." He assured her, in the voice that he knew Sara thought was sexy.

**CSI:**

No less than a moment later, they were sharing a kiss that, to them, was hot and steamy, and lasted for a long time.

_"Love will never do what you want it to,  
Why can't this crazy love be mine?"_

They separated their lips, and began to stare at each other. As if on cue, they both rose, up off the floor, and began to dance again.

**CSI:**

Tom Jones had finished crooning, when Barry White started singing on the stereo.

_"You touch me, baby  
But don't cha know?"_

"Sara, I love this CD you put together." Grissom said to her, holding her close.

"Mmm. Well I love you." Sara replied, while she danced. She could dance forever with Grissom, to any song. As long as they were together, they were happy.

_"Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Just you and me  
Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Nobody but you and me."_

**CSI:**

As they carried on dancing, they bumped into the sofa, and ended up lying on it, with Sara on top. They turned over, so that Grissoms legs were on each side of her hips.

He began to kiss her in the way that Sara would call 'Oh So Romantic'. He moved down to her neck, with each kiss making Sara tingle, with a sensation that sent her even crazier for Grissom.

She pulled off her shirt, revealing a laced, black La Perla bra. Grissom continued to kiss her, they were both so lost in the thrill of each other's love.

"Mmm, why don't we take this over to the bedroom?" Sara asked, sexily.

"Good idea." He replied, as they got up. He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom.

_"Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Just you and me  
Playin' your game, baby  
Your game, baby  
Nobody but you and me."_


	2. Excite Me

**Okay , this is VERRY smutty.**

* * *

Grissom lay Sara on the bed, pressing more kisses on her neck.

She unfastened his belt and he quickly pulled his pants down, and threw them on the floor.

He reached around and began removing her bra, which happened rather quickly. Grasping her hips, he leaned down and took a nipple and began to suck it. She let out a groan, the pair of them were enjoying the fun.

Using one hand to steady himself on the bed, he used his spare hand to remove her panties, and she kicked them off. She started to comb her fingers through his short locks of hair.

"Oh my god!" Sara shouted. They were both becoming wet, at which Sara slowly moved her hand down to her clit and began to finger herself, making Grissom want her even more.

He took her hand, and pinned on the bed as he entered her. They both began to groan with the passion and action going on.

Her body was reacting to his by making each other wetter,all they knew was that the feeling of him pushing on her like that was the best feeling a person could have.

Sara rolled him over, placing herself on top, taking control unexpectedly, driving him mad for her, taking his pleasure, then giving the power back to him as he slowed things down to let her breathe.

"Sara, that was so.." Grissom said, he was out of breath.

"Ssh!" Sara said, as she placed his finger on his lips.

**CSI:**

About an hour later, they were sleeping soundly. The excitement tired them a little, but they didn't care. Sara was just about to wake up and get a glass of water, when Grissom's pager went off.

"Honey. Honey. Gil." Sara said in a gentle voice, waking him up.

"Hmm?" He replied, having just woke up, he was definatly half asleep.

"Your pagers going off." She told him, she was a little annoyed that he was being called in on their day off, but it didn't really matter.

"Great." Grissom replied, with a hint of sarcasm. "Sorry sweetheart, I have a case."

"Can't you stay? Come on, it's our only day off together for two weeks!" Sara pleaded.

"I'm really sorry hon. There's bugs. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You already have. I gotta pick up Natale anyway." Sara replied, several seconds later, they shared another kiss again, before getting out of the bed.


	3. Buttons

**The smutty saga continues. This may be the last time they... uh.. you know (lol) in this story, I may add more serious things. Please R+R! Repost as there were errors.  
**

* * *

Sara walked into Grissom's office. She was wearing a long coat, with a belt tied tightly around her waist. On her shoulder was a handbag, which Sara would never normally carry around.

"Hey you." She said, as she made her way over to him. She went around the office, closing all the blinds, and locked the door.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Grissom asked, as she kicked off her heels, and placed the bag by the desk.

"Well, Natale's at a sleepover. Maybe, we could have a little more fun." Sara replied, as she began unbuttoning the first two buttons on her coat, revealing the black, lacy La Perla bra she had on earlier.

"You look..." Grissom began to say. He was lost for words. What could he say to his beautiful wife, who was standing right in front of him waiting for him to take control.

"Sssh." She said, as Grissom reached for Sara's coat, and one by one, unbuttoned it. Sara let it fall off her shoulders, to the floor.

He rose up from his chair, they had to be quiet, no matter how good it was.

Placing his hands on her hips, he pressed his lips against Sara's, at which she began to move backwards, to move them to the rug on the floor. Running her fingers through his her, Sara let out a moan. They could feel each others hearts racing as they lay down on the rug, they were crazy for each other, and they knew that it would certainly wouldn't be good if anybody knocked on that door, disturbing them.

He raised her a little, so he could undo the clasp of her bra. Not knowing his own strength at that moment in time, he flung it right on top of the shelf near the door.

He began kissing her again, sending a spine-chilling sensation that excited both of them. He worked his way down to her breasts, at which he sucked on her nipple.

"Oh!" She groaned, this man knew how to satisfy a woman.

Sara tried pulling off his shirt, but it was proving harder than it looked with the rush they were getting. He took his shirt off as fast as he could, once again flinging it in the direction of the door.

By the way Sara was moaning, he could tell she was getting wet, just as he was getting harder.

He unfastened the buckle of his belt, and took his pants off. The pair of them felt their temperature rising, making it better for the both of them.

She began to pull her panties off, with Grissom helping.

He placed both his hands on the floor to balance himself as he entered her. Sara began to moan louder and louder.

She suddenly remembered that they were in his office, so she tried to quieten her voice.

"Oh, shit this is good!" She shouted, she didn't care if anybody heard them anymore.

Just as he was about to kiss her again, there was a knocking on the door.

**CSI:**

"Shit." Sara whispered to hereself. She grabbed her bra and panties as quietly as she could, and started to dress herself, as did Grissom.

The knocking continued. Sara was anxious, surely they could get fired for this?

"Do something!" Sara said, as she tied the belt of her coat."Look, you're dressed. Just answer it, and I'll get under the desk." She hissed.

"Fine!" He replied.

Unlocking the door, Grissom took a deep breath.

"Uh, Catherine. Hi." He said nervously.

"Hey, Grissom. Do you have my-." Catherine began to say. She paused when she saw Sara's bag near the desk, and her shoes on the floor.

"Have you two been.. I don't even wanna know." She told him. She walked off, she never thought Grissom would do somthing like this.

**CSI:**

Sara got up from under his desk. She couldn't believe so was stupid enough to leave her things in plain sight.

"Oops." Was all she had to say.


	4. Three Minute Fate

**Hey guys, I may not update for a while. I have a motherload of exams, and I just found out I have some tomorrow! I am listening to English audio bites (revision tracks), so I hope this was okay.**

**For Katy, good look with your history test:**

"Gil, I don't feel too good." Sara complained to Grissom, she hadn't been well at all recently.

"Honey, what's the matter? I didn't notice you were ill or anything." He replied, something could have come as a result of their 'escapades', and he knew it was a possibility.

"You didn't even notice I was sick yesterday? And the day before? I was in the bathroom this morning for half an hour, puking my guts out." She told him. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She had been so I'll the previous day, that Gil had to take Natale to school instead of her.

"Shit!" Sara shouted, as she ran into the bathroom. She was vomiting again. She rose from the floor, flushing the toilet as she got up.

Grissom padded into the kitchen, grabbing a cloth, bleach and scrub brush. Walking to the bathroom, he realised that they hadn't gotten Natale up for school.

"Sara?" He shouted. Natale was such a heavy sleeper.

"Uh, yeah hon?" She shouted back. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to 'ask' her to clean up.

"Sorry, but can you clean it up? I forgot that we were supposed to get Natale ready. I left the cleaning stuff by the door." He said, as he lay the products on the floor.

Sara comtemplated arguing that she was always the one cleaning up. That he was the one that never helped her clean up. "Erm, okay." She whispered to herself. Sometimes there was just no way she could bring herself to speak so she would be heard.

**CSI:**

"Sweetheart, wake up bug." Grissom whispered to his little angel. He stroked her head, she was so beautiful when she sleeped.

"Mmm.. I don't wanna. Me tired." Natale moaned. Many little girls in the world hated going to school. With Natale, she hated waking up, but by the time she was in the car, she was hyped about going to school.

Sara peeped through the door. She had finished cleaning, but she didn't know what had gotten into her. She was in such a mood, but she had no idea why.

"Come on baby, Daddy's taking you again." She said in a low voice, putting a smile on her face to encourage Natale to get up.

Natale opened her eyes. Little crusts of 'sleep dust' were visible.

"Okay." She told her Mommy.

**CSI:**

Once again, Sara was in the bathroom. She was hunched over the sink.

"Come on, hurry up already." She said to herself. She was waiting for a little white stick with a screen to display her fate.

That little white stick was a pregnancy test.

Three minutes. Her fate rested on a tiny screen. A tiny screen that took three God awful minutes.

The screen flashed. Sara picked up the test. She hesitated on whether she wanted to know for sure, or let nature take its course.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *


	5. Shout It Out

**Hey Guys, the exams yesterday were fine. I am about to update Saving Me, but I wanted to do this first.**

**For Katy:**

* * *

Sara took a deep breath. She was shocked by the truth. She wasn't ill. She wasn't sick.

She was pregnant.

"Oh. My. God!" She said to herself. She couldn't shout for Grissom, for he was at work. He was so consumed in his work sometimes that he wouldn't come home for something like two days.

She walked into the kitchen holding the test. She knew that if she put it in the trash can Grissom would probably find it. She had no idea how to tell him.

Sara grabbed a trash bag from the cupboard, and went over to the bedroom. She reached under the bed, the one place that he never looks, and pulled out a half-empty bottle of wine.

It was a bottle of wine that she knew she wasn't supposed to have. Alcohol wasn't allowed in their home.

Placing the bottle and the little test into the trash bag, a tear rolled down her face.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

**CSI:**

"Hey. Did you get an appointment with the doctor?" Grissom asked, as Sara entered his office and took a seat on the couch.

"Uh, no. No, I didn't." She nervously replied. She was worried what his reaction would be. Things hadn't exactly gone to plan last time. They were lucky that they had Natale.

"How come? You said you were gonna get an appointment." He asked. To him, Sara was acting strange, Sara would normally go stir crazy whenever she was ill.

"I, uh, don't think I need one yet." Sara replied. She was skating on thin ice, she was running out of answers. She knew she would have to tell him some how.

"Really? That's not like you." He told her. What was going on with his wife? What was she hiding from him? He wanted the answers, he knew something was going on.

"Uh, well. I changed my mind." She lied.

_"Shit."_ Sara thought to herself. _"What the fuck am I gonna tell him?"_

"Well, I'll call the doctor for you." Grissom said. He reached for the phone on his desk. He was beginning to worry about his wife's peculiar behaviour.

"No! I don't need one!" Sara shouted, she slammed her hand on his, stopping him from making the call.

Grissom stood up. He was getting pretty pissed now. He knew his wife was lying to him. He knew he had to find out what.

"Sara?! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted. The both forgot that the door was wide open, so the whole lab could hear them.

Getting up to his level, Sara wasn't ready for a shouting match.

"Nothing is going on! Nothing!" She told him, unaware that Ecklie was stood at the door.

"You're hiding something. Is it about us? Work? Natale?"

"I'm not h-"

"Sidle! What are you doing? Do you wanna get suspended again?" Ecklie butted in. He felt he had heard enough.

"Just go, Conrad. I have this." Grissom told him.

Ecklie turned to go. As he walked away, he shut the door.

"Obviously not." He muttered under his breath.

"Sara. What is going on?" Grissom asked, quieting his voice.

"I'm pregnant, okay?!" Sara shouted.

**CSI:**

"Pregnant?" Grissom replied in a low voice. This was her big secret. Why did Sara hide it from him.

"Yes. It's true. I took the God damn test." She replied.

"But-"

"But why did I not tell you? I just found out, and God knows how protective you were last time! I didn't know how to tell you!" She told him. This blow-up certainly wasn't going to be forgotten about.

"Pregnant." Grissom repeated.


End file.
